2015.10.16 - The Second Dunbar Joins the Pack
Grey Dunbar has found himself feeling really good lately and made energized so now that school is over for the day he's laying back lifting increasingly high amounts of weights, this feeling seems to have started back on the weekend Liam and his pack slipped away, covering for that took some quick thinking, but he thinks he pulled it off. Liam Dunbar blinks as he comes in the room to work out, since along with video games and making out, its pretty much the main thing he did. He sees his brother in the room. He smiles, "Hey man I haven't seen you in ages. " He was in a muscle shirt and shorts and jumps up to his pull up bar, "You okay?" HE almost feels like his brother had been avoiding him lately, but then again he's been busy too there was that weekend trip he took then the demon attack on the theater. He starts doing on armed pull ups. Grey Dunbar hasn't been avoiding so much as trying to avoid too many questions until he's sure where this sudden energy and strength burst has come from, pushing the weight into the air and sitting up to catch it he nods, "Yeah I'm ok, we've just had different things to do, I've been focused on school and you've had your pack stuff, you alright?" Liam Dunbar watches the antic with the weights and raises an eyebrow. Then he looks his brother over, "You been eating your Wheaties? I didn't think you were this strong outside of your other form?" He looks concerned. HE always had his strength or most of it anyway, but he didn't think Grey did. He looks at you, "Um speaking of pack stuff. I've been meaning to try to get Scott over and stuff. So you can talk to him but we've all been busy." Grey Dunbar frowns then realises what he just did, "Oh, I've just been feeling stronger lately, not sure why, at first I was getting weaker then I woke up one morning and suddenly felt amazing", he puts the weight down and stands up, "Yeah, things just come up I guess, everyone has stuff going on". Liam Dunbar looks at grey and says, "I also want you to talk to Stiles, boyfriend sometime. He uh... knows things that the pack doesn't he might be able to tell us what you are." He switches the arm he's working on. He then looks nervous, "I was thinking about calling Scott over later if he can. I um... Was going to ask him if you could join the pack. I mean if you want to. I mean you might not.. I mean you might wanna leave ." Yep rambling puppy is back. Grey Dunbar raises an eyebrow, "You mean the angry wolf with the howl that freaked you guys out the night with that branded wolf?", he stretches, "I like it here and as long as I'm welcome I've got no plans to go anywhere else, anyway if I'm some sort of creature, who better to hang out with than a pack of werewolves, oh and Stiles". Liam Dunbar shakes his head, "Um That would have been Derek. Lance is.. well.. I think he's a Demon or something. But he's a good guy. And Stiles kinda has two boyfriends. I think? I don't ask its better that way." He says sheepishly, "Well I want you in the pack. I mean... its Scott's call I don't have a say in it. But you're my brother. I love you and I'm worried about what's happening to you. If its something bad we can help fix it. And if you have a thing like wolves do about ging crazy on the full moon or something, having a pack means you don't have to worry about hurting people." "He has two? Well, didn't peg Stiles for that kinda thing but I guess if all are fine with it," Grey grins, "The full moon? Yeah I've heard some stories about you and the full moon, still you're my brother even if you're a crazed nudist wolf boy". Liam Dunbar almost falls off the pull up bar where he's working out. Grey is currently lifting weights a little bit too easily. "Hey don't talk to Stiles. I only ran around on the full moon naked once.... And It was hot out!" He blushes at that then keeps going, "Yeah we can learn to control it but we go kinda crazy on full moons. I'm still not there I have to listen to a lot of music, and usually one of the others stays with me just in case.." While doing one armed pull ups he pulls out his cell phone and Texts his alpha, "Hey I talked to grey, We're home if you want to talk." Then he keeps on working out. Grey Dunbar chuckles, "No way, I want all the stories but in all seriousness I don't mind keeping an eye on you on the full moon, the way I feel right now a crazed werewolf sounds easy", he watches Liam text, "So I'm finally gonna meet the famous Scott?" Liam Dunbar keeps working out, dropping down with a grace he doesn't show in the field and starts doing pushups. He looks up at you, "You've met him before, I thought you had?" He looks confused how could he not have introduced his brother and his alpha. He had hadn't he. "Are you sure? I mean I know I've been bust with Ethan. And with other stuff. But I've never introduced you?" He seems bewildered and even a little upset at himself. As it turns out, Scott wasn't that far away, out on his dirt bike delivering pet meds for an elderly lap dog, who had an equally elderly owner who was unable to get down to the animal clinic. So he pulled up in front of the Dunbar house a few minutes after the text and knocked. Because of the rain and wind, he was more than a little wet, but thankfully, being a werewolf comes with a pretty high core temperature. Or at least it does for Scott now, after his fairy misadventure. Grey Dunbar shakes his head, "Nope, things just kept cropping up, I met him mom and I've heard about him but I've never met the guy himself, I know his scent well enough if that help", he nods in the direction of the front door, "Want me to get that?" Liam Dunbar was already scambling to the door, his former grace gone. "Nah I got it!" He runs down to the door only tripping twice and opens it with a smile. If he'd had a tail it would be wagging, and he smiles, "Hi!" He says with a smiles, "We're upstairs working out." He is in his usual non school clothes of a muscle shirt and baggy gym shorts. He also was all but exploding with nerves which Scott would definitely be able to smell, not to mention his rapid heart beat. "I um yeah!" He was all nervous he was hoping Scott and Grey would get along, because then at least one person in would be in both of his families. Taking off his helmet and wet jean jacket, Scott was wearing a black muscle shirt of his own that was damp enough to cling to his torso. His jeans and work boots finished out the simple, inexpensive clothing. But werewolves make whatever they are wearing look good. He nods, "Hey, Dude. And chill. It's fine." He rested his hand on Liam's collarbone and shoulder and gave a light, comforting squeeze. "Up this way?" He started up the stairs, following his nose to find Grey, who he looked over and gave a friendly, cheerful nod. "Hey, I'm Scott." Grey Dunbar hmms as the scent of the guy approaching is slightly different than he expected, "Grey, and nice to meet you Scott, I've heard a lot about you", he smiles, Scott just looks trustworthy, it's an odd thing, "So you're Liam's Alpha, thanks for looking after him", he offers Scott a handshake focusing on keeping his strength human. Scott's hand on Liam's shoulder, calmed him down almost instantly. He relaxed the second his alpha was around. It was an instinctual thing, at least most of it was. The rest was the knowledge that Scott was a good guy he'd give his life to save someone, he'd keep fighting no matter what. He looks from Scott to Grey nervously, almost like he was taking Ethan to meet the parents. Wait no that would be far worse... Never mind on that. It was strange hearing a stranger call him an alpha but Scott was getting used to it. And he took the opportunity to breath deeply, if not obviously, taking in Grey's scent, trying to see if he could detect anything out of the ordinary. His eyes were dark brown and glittering as he looked over the other teenager. He shrugged and said, "He's kind of my responsibility." And then, grinning faintly, "And he's not that bad." After a moment, looking between the two of them, Scott prompts, "So... Liam, you wanted us to meet?" Grey Dunbar grins "Yeah I know, he helped me out when I needed it the most", Scott doesn't seem as 'Grrr' as the other Alpha, must be different Alphaing styles, Grey looks to Liam when Scott does not sure what to do next, "Do I bow? You're an Alpha, I'm I supposed to do a respect thing?", hemay not be a wolf but he wants to make a good impression. Liam Dunbar was all nervous, but laughs at that, "Um If you bow to him he'll ... Yeah no bowing." He says sheepishly to his brother, "Well I uh.. I mean.. I kinda... Um Grey isn't human. I know I've told you that before. We don't really know what he is. But he's not human, and um " He looks at his alpha giving his best beta-puppy eyes, "I was wondering if maybe he could join the pack? I want him safe and I want him there to watch our backs while we watch his. And I ... we need help figuring what he is. Maybe Deaton knows?" Liam looks at Scott so nervously, at the moment the only non wolf in the pack was Stiles, and he wasn't entirely sure that non wolves were allowed in packs. Scott McCall's voice is almost perfectly straight as he says, "Bowing is good." And then, laughing, he shakes his head, "Relax. It's ... alpha doesn't mean anything in the real world. It's a pack thing." And then, as Liam speaks, he considers things a moment and says, "Well, I think that depends on whether Grey wants to be a part. And if he can live with our rules." There is a long pause as he clears his throat and says, "But, Grey, you need to know that whatever you end up being, if it's something that's going to have you hurting people, we'll have to stop you." He shrugs, "I'm not trying to threaten you, but I'd want to know that, if I were you." Grey Dunbar is about to bow when Scott starts laughing and he realises it's a joke, "I don't want to hurt anyone, I mean I get mad and frustrated sometimes but I hurt things not people", like say bathroom sinks for instance, "What are your other pack rules that I'd have to follow?", sure the 'stop you' comment freaked him a little but he's doing his best not to show it. Liam Dunbar reaches over and squeezes his brother's shoulder in support, "Bro relax. We're werewolves every new member has to learn how to not kill people once a month. And out pack like... we keep people safe wether its from ourselves or outside sources. " He looks to Scott its the alphas job to tell rules and decide if someone is fit or allowed in, but he has to comfort his brother. Grey is one of the 3 most important people in his life after all, with Scott and Ethan being the other two. Then its his parents and Mason. Or is it the rest of the pack? Stiles? Wait what if they find out he doesn't know who he cares about most... And Liam is off rambling in his own head again. Scott McCall nods to Liam and then looks back to Grey, "Yeah, part of what we do is help each other stay in check." He clears his throat, crossing his arms over his chest as he says, "As for rules, it's basically just three: One, we help each other. That's what packs are for. Two, we help other people. We can do more to help so we should. Protecting people from the supernatural stuff. Three, we don't kill. Ever. For any reason. We find another way." He gives Grey a closer look and says, "I could understand not wanting to live by those rules, but I think they are important. Having a code. Even a simple one. It keeps the monster from being the most powerful, important thing in our lives." Grey Dunbar gives Liam a smile as he reassures him before nodding to Scott, "Have a code, I can do that, keep from being a monster", he's fought with the pack twice before anyway, once against the golems and once with the branded wolf, "Help each other, protect people, don't kill, three rules I'm more than happy to follow, kinda like being Batman, 'cept without all the gadgets". Liam Dunbar mostly stays quiet other than arguing with himself in his head. After all he's kind of window dressing. He made the request. Now its between the other two. So with lack of anything else to do he jumps up and starts doing pull ups again. Muscle puppy is better off when he's working out rather than talking. Working out also helps keep him calm. Watching Liam burn off the nervous energy, Scott says to Grey, "Well, good then. Welcome to the pack. We're going to have Doc Deaton and maybe some other people try to figure out what's up with you. And, um, we're all learning to fight better, you might want in on that too." His grin turns distinctly amused as he says, "And you can be our Liam wrangler, when Ethan's not around. Keep him from falling into holes and things." Grey Dunbar grins, "Thanks, and got it, learn whats up, get better at fighting, wrangle my brother away from holes", he frowns, "Other than the explosive one does he really fall into enough holes that you need to appoint someone to fish him out?", how many holes are in Beacon hills... and he's going off on a tangent, come back to the conversation Grey, he smiles at Liam, he's in! "Thanks Scott, I won't let you down". Liam Dunbar huffs from where he is on the push up bar, "Last time I did I found a trap that saved us all from being blow up by explosives! Did anyone else fall in the hole no!" He was looking all sheepish but didn't stop working out, the kid really was all muscle. He then smiles at Grey and Scott, "Well Actually its also down hills over my own feet into cars. And there was the whole nude puppy boy in the woods thing." Wait is he going from saying he doesn't to does... probably! It is amusing that someone who is so coordinated at sports, working out and fighting is so uncoordinated at everything else.